


Totally Unfair

by Marf_Redux



Series: Art Lessons [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: While discussing his art lessons being shifted to Terry Berg instead of Kyle Rayner Kon el comes out to Lori, Simon and Sajan.
Series: Art Lessons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582588
Kudos: 2





	Totally Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Totally Unfair

“That’s totally unfair,” Lori said watching as he carefully sketched out a drawing of Krypto. She glanced over at Simon and Sajan who were meeting to discuss one of Simon’s newest projects. “I mean you learn way to freaking fast to have come that far in just a few months.” 

“Side effect of my powers, the same muscle control that lets me do all the things normal guys do despite my super powers also lets me get the motions down really easily,” he frowned though as he looked at Krypto. “Still got a ways to go on getting the shading for light right.” He said more to himself. “Plus to be honest it’s not as fun taking lessons from Terry,” he said after a moment. “He’s so much more blunt and I think I got off on the wrong foot when I complimented him on his significant other’s looks.”

“You haven’t been flirting with your teacher’s girlfriend have you?” Lori asked sounding a bit jealous. He wished she wouldn’t be because he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to date her because of the whole technically cousins things. 

“Boyfriend, not girlfriend,” he said casually. “And all I said was that he was hot no flirting what so ever I haven’t even met the guy yet.” He probably should have not just blurted out that the guy in the photo at the beach was hot but how was he to know that was Terry’s boyfriend and not just a reference photo. After all it was pinned to the easel Terry was working on.

“You almost sound like you’d be willing to date a guy,” Simon said and a glance at Lori showed she looked like she was having a similar reaction. Which meant he’d accidentally steered things into having to come out to them.

“Sure I would, I’m bisexual after all,” he said as casually as he could. He didn’t think they’d have a problem with it but then again this was Kansas. Now the waiting game to see if either of them had a problem with it.

“Wow, I would have thought that would make the news,” Lori said with a bit of a laugh. “I mean I’ve seen the old fan pages you were a blatant horn dog back when you were in Hawaii.” He wasn’t surprised about that.

“I had some issues about things back then,” he said and then more to himself than them. “Still have plenty of issues about a lot of things but going both ways isn’t one of them anymore.” Now he just worried about being predestined to being evil.

“So have you ever been with a guy,” Simon asked and a glance at Lori showed that she wanted to know just as much. He noticed Sajan was doing his best to avoid adding to the conversation but then again if he was from the future then it was likely he had already known this about him.

“Yes, but it’s complicated and not something I care to discuss,” he said and then glanced at his watch. “Krypto and I need to be getting back to the farm see you later.” He said signaling the dog and flying off. He did his best not to eavesdrop on them discussing what he’d revealed to them as he went but he couldn’t help over hearing Lori say that she was a bit disturbed to learn that about him and that she thought she had known him well enough not to have surprises like that.

He recalled her earlier saying it was unfair that he could learn so fast and thought that wasn’t what was unfair it was how you had to make a point of telling folks if you were anything other than straight and how even well meaning folks some times made it all about them.

The End.


End file.
